The True Keitaro?
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: Keitaro was known for his clumsiness, wrong accused pervertion and his promised girl. What if DESTINY CHANGE HIM and revealed that he has TWO PROMISED GIRL? KeitaroxMotoko
1. The Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own love Hina or any of it's character (How I wish that I own it 'sigh')

Note: I am a new writer here and also this is my first fanfic. Please understand that I'm not an English I'm a pure Filipino living in Philippines so please don't expect me to be good in english grammar or spelling.

The True Keitaro

Chapter 1: Keitaro's childhood promises

A dark brown haired boy appeared to be standing at the door of Hinatasou; he was staring sadly at the other playing kids his same age in the sand pit.

"Why don't you play w/ them?" a girl slightly older than the boy shows from his back. The boy was surprised; nevertheless he started to cry unto the older girl's shoulder. "Haruka-obasan" he cried on her, holding tight in her shirt. "They told me that they do not need a clumsy one like me and they all laughed at me" he sobbed in his grief, finally letting out his anguish to someone. "Baka" the older girl knocked the head of the boy, leaving a lump on his head, and with that she went to the sand pit where the other kids are playing. "Leave at once you filthy parasites! Leave our property and never come back here again!" she said in fume, making the kids ran away. "That should handle it!" Haruka said looking pleased w/ her job well done; she then walks towards the boy who was now trembling in fear of her. "When would you learn to stand up for your own Keitaro?" Haruka said in a warm and caring tone.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A day after that incident, the clumsy little Keitaro was playing alone, sad yet contented. "Keitaro" Haruka called upon him. "Yes Haruka-obasan?" Keitaro said bit puzzled. "This is Mutsumi she will be staying with you for a month I guess, hope you two will get along" Haruka pointed to the girl w/ dark brown hair, and as the same age of him. "How about you Haruka-obaasan (obaa meaning old lady)? Aren't you going to play w/ us?" Keitaro asked. Haruka knocked Keitaro again for the 45th time of the week. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not old and Haruka-obasan would suite me good!" Haruka send Keitaro death glances, which send chill on Keitaro's spine. "Gomen, gomen!" Keitaro said having a sweat drop. "Haruka-san you're at the age of 14 that means Keitaro-kun is around 7 years old?" Mutsumi said out of the blue. "True! He at the same age as yours" Haruka agreed. "Well that's it for now! I have to leave the 2 of you! I'll learn all about Hinatasou to help Hina-okasan" with that she left. "Hey, Kei-kun! Have you watched Lido-kun? It was my favorite aside from watermelons! Do you want some? I have saved a watermelon for the vacation; if you want I can share it w/ you!" Mutsumi started. "I would love to! I also love Lido-kun!" Keitaro said as they both share a slice of watermelon and talked about Lido-kun.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2 days have passed Keitaro started to feel the warmth they called friendship, finding it to a person he most unlikely to meet, if not because of Hinatasou. "Kei-kun can you promise to be my friend forever?" Mutsumi said out of the blue while playing w/ Keitaro on the sand pit. Keitaro looked at Mutsumi puzzled, yet over whelmed. He was never asked to be a friend of anyone, never, specially a friendship that will last forever. "I would love to, it is a yakusoku (promise)" Keitaro said holding his pink finger w/ Mutsumi's pink finger. Just then Haruka entered. "Haruka-obasan" Keitaro said welcoming Haruka. "Not now Keitaro, I will meet the new borders of Hinatasou" Haruka cutting Keitaro's greeting. "Haruka-san I think here they come" Mutsumi said popping in front of them out of the blue. Grandma Hina comes out just in time to welcome the couple approaching. "Is this the Hinatasou?" the man asked carrying a four year old girl in his shoulder. The girl has golden brown hair and has a pale face. "I think she is sick" Mutsumi whispered to Keitaro. "I think I like her, I wanna play w/ her" Keitaro said w/ a smile painted in his face. "They said this is the best environment in Japan to cure asthma for our daughter. Is it true?" the man asked Grandma Hina. "Nothing but facts" grandma Hina replied. "We are the Narusegawa, and this is our daughter Naru" the man introduced themselves. "Let's talk about it inside shall we?" Haruka invited the family showing them the place. "Naru eh? I wanna play w/ her soon!" Keitaro said almost in a dreamy way. "Same as me, I can't wait to talk to her" Mutsumi replied in the same dreamy way.

A day had passed; Mutsumi and Keitaro found out that Naru can't speak yet because of her illness. "I wish I can play w/ her" Keitaro said losing hope. Mr. Narusegawa happened to pass by heard Keitaro. "Keitaro is your name am I right young fellow?" Mr. Narusegawa asked Keitaro. Keitaro surprised that nevertheless answered. "Hai" he said not knowing what else to say. "Say what? I'll let you play w/ Naru if you promise me to take care of her" Mr. Narusegawa offered. "Hai!" Keitaro gladly accepted Mr. Narusegawa's offer. With that Keitaro, Mutsumi and Naru went to play in the sand pit. "Is it alright to let her play?" Mrs. Narusegawa asked Mr. Narusegawa. "Yes she needs friends for her stress to disappear completely and I trust that young fellow there" Mr. Narusegawa said pointing at Keitaro. With that they left the three playing.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A month had passed Keitaro had never been this happy in his life, he has two cute friends that doesn't laugh at him. "Kei-kun tomorrow we are leaving" Mutsumi said out of the blue. Keitaro's eyes drop in misery. "I thought we will forever be friends?" Keitaro asked, his eyes were starting to fill w/ tears. "It's a yakusoku. You know I heard that when a two person entered Toudai they will live happily ever after" Mutsumi changed the topic. Keitaro nod and wipe the tears that formed in his eyes. "Naru-chan let's enter the Toudai, it will be a yakusoku" Keitaro said to Naru, holding her hands. "Toudai" Naru's first said word finally. "Yes, let's all come to Toudai all together and see who will live happily ever after" Mutsumi said to the two. Both Naru and Keitaro nod w/ a smile painted in their face. They look to the sand castle they made a while ago and smiled warmly at it. "Naru it's time to leave" Mr. Narusegawa called to Naru. "Leave?!?" Keitaro said stunned. It was then that he realizes that it had been a minutes since Naru left the sand pit and kissed both him and Mutsumi in the cheeks. "Kei-kun they already left aren't we gonna do something?" Mutsumi said to Keitaro breaking his trance. Keitaro runs wildly to the truck that had just finished loading. He runs stumbling down the Hinatasou stairs, Mutsumi following at his back. Just when he reaches the street the vehicle started to move. Keitaro runs as fast as he could to catch up w/ the truck. As he catch up to the driver's seat infront he looked to Naru who is looking sad herself. "To Toudai it's a yakusoku!" Keitaro screamed w/ his last strength and fall on the ground in his knees. "Toudai!" he heard a faint yell from the truck as it slowly vanishes from his sight. Keitaro returns to Hinatasou and silently walked to his room, closing the door quickly. He didn't come out that whole day nor eat his dinner. He was in his room crying. The next morning he quickly dress and got out, he hurried down to Hinata stairs and catch Mutsumi about to ride the truck. "Mutsumi-chan! I will not say goodbye to you also, but I will remind you! I will be your friend forever! It's a yakusoku!" with that he runs back to his room never looking back.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Keitaro was frustrated but yet he hides it, days had passed people around him started to worry. He doesn't eat but always stare confounded at the sand pit while sitting in the swing. Days past and he hadn't showed in the playground, the bastard kids started playing there again, until Keitaro notice a girl. She has black raven hair at the age of three she looks new and acts as if she does not know where she is. "Hey little bitch wanna play with us? You'll be our sex toy!" The boy said sarcastically. The little girl was afraid but she was drug to the sand pit. "Leave her alone!" Keitaro said as he stands infront of the girl, stretching his arm to cover the girl who is slanting on the sand pit, crying. "Oh, it's the clumsy Keitaro! How about you join us instead! You'll be our punching bag!" with that all the other kids charge at Keitaro, beating him as hard as they can. The little girl just stares in dread, unable to move from her position. When the kids finally get contented they left Keitaro in pain, lying helplessly on the sand pit infront of the black raven girl. "Daijoubu desu ka (are you just alright)?" Keitaro managed to ask the girl who is trembling in fear. "Daijoubu (I'm fine)" as she help Keitaro stand up, Keitaro tried w/ all his might to stand up straight, but failed. He falls down on his butt squarely. "Sorry I guess I need some rest before I can stand up" Keitaro said and smiled. "Why do you save me when you can merely save yourself?" the girl said in a sad voice. "I don't know! my body just moves itself before I can think" he said in laugh. "Keitaro is my name" Keitaro said to the girl. "Motoko" the girl shook hands w/ him and smiled. "You can stay here for a while if you're lost" Keitaro started as he slowly stands up though still quivering. "Arrigatou" Motoko said as they hold hands walk towards Hinatasou. "She can stay until her guardian finds her" Grandma Hina told them. "Arrigatou" Motoko bows down deeply.

As night falls Keitaro and Motoko are still playing. "Keitaro! Motoko! Dinner is ready would you two mind to come down, wash your hands and eat?" Haruka yelled from the kitchen. Both Motoko and Keitaro race down to the dining area. "I'm first!" Motoko said in victory. "Now you kids stop playing and wash your hands" Grandma Hina told them in a mother's tone. As they started eating Keitaro and Motoko had an eating race. "I'm first!" Motoko said in victory. "2nd lose in a row!" Keitaro said w/ his head down. "You kids put your plates in the sink and play up stairs in Keitaro's room" Grandma Hina said w/ a warm smile. "Why do I always get to wash the dishes?" Haruka complained. Grandma Hina knocked her head leaving a lump on it. "Children cannot wash plates!" Grandma Hina replied as both Keitaro and Motoko laugh.

As Keitaro and Motoko got to Keitaro's room they looked puzzled to each other. "What will we do know?" Motoko asks. "I know let's play rock, paper, scissor!" Keitaro exclaimed. They sit comfortably on the futon and started the game. "Rock! Paper! Scissor!" they both shouted. Keitaro was paper and Motoko was scissor. "Rock! Paper! Scissor!" they both shouted again. Keitaro was scissor and Motoko was paper. "Rock! Paper! Scissor!" they both shouted for the last time. Keitaro was scissor and Motoko was rock. "Ah! 3 lose in a row!" Keitaro said in defeat as he lay down. Motoko lie down next to him and pull the cover until their chest. "You are always a loser and clumsy Kei-kun" Motoko said smiling at Keitaro. "Yeah, and also a weakling! Other kids hate me for that" Keitaro said sorrow was in his eyes. "I will be stronger someday! When that day comes I'll protect the weaklings and punish all the males for being perverted, well except you. I will protect you too when that day comes" Motoko said as she stares at the ceiling. "Sugoi (that's great) Motoko-chan! When that day comes I'll always be by your side, it's a yakusoku!" Keitaro said as he hold his pinky finger in the air. Motoko hold Keitaro's pinky finger w/ her pinky finger. "It's a yakusoku!" She said as they both smiled at each other. Motoko hugged Keitaro and resemble to a sleep. Keitaro blush but nevertheless he hugged her back and sleep.

The next morning Keitaro dicovered that Motoko had left w/ her sister. He was dumb founded for the next few weeks making his parents decide to bring him back to them.

Note: Well that's a long start for my story . Hope you like it! Gomenasai, I next time I'll try to stick w/ humor Gomen. Anywayz please read and review. I would appreciate it that much. And also I'll update as soon as posibble (Who knows I might update sooner if you give reviews). I deas are welcome and also good or bad comments just leave me a review and I'll try my best to improve.


	2. A Man yet a Woman?

_**Written by:AnimeRulez08**_

**Disclaimer:** This Fan Fiction is based on Love Hina, I do not claim to have any rights to characters and locations included in the Love Hina Animated series or Manga, However I do claim rights that this Version of the story is my own creation and whoever claims this version except me has no legal rights, and I would be glad to fight for my own rights of my version. Also the characters Keisuke and Motsuhi is my own made up character. I own them nobody else. And forgot to tell that Ken Akamatsu owns LH and if he wish the removal of my own version, I have nothng against it.

****

**_Note: _**Thanks for all the reviews I received, I really appreciated it, and I would try to remember it. Pls. If any of you still is having problems w/ my story just send me a review and I'll try to improve it.

The True Keitaro

Chapter 2: A Man yet a Woman?

RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! Keitaro clumsily turn off his alarm clock. "What was that dream?" Keitaro asked himself. 'Can that dream be really true?' Keitaro's question rang in his mind unable to find an answer.

He walks dully out of his room towards the kitchen. "Ohayou-senpai" Shinobu greeted Keitaro. Keitaro gives no response, he continued walking until he reach the deck on the rooftop were Motoko is practicing.

"Urashima! How many times did I told you to stay away from my training ground!" Motoko said in rage, but Keitaro gave no hint of attention to her and continue walking. This gives Motoko enough reason to hit him.

"Hiken Zankuusen!" Motoko yelled as she release a powerful ki from her sword towards Keitaro.

Keitaro who was still in a trance give no response and continue walking mindlessly. The ki hit the wires just in time Keitaro was ahead from it. The wire was cut into 2 making the new laundry underwear rain down the deck.

"Keitaro! You pervert!" Naru yelled seeing what happened charge at Keitaro. Keitaro who was already climbing the roof was saved, still unaware of the threats around him.

Naru not noticing Keitaro up in the roof slammed her face flat on the wall.

"Naru-chan I'm worried about senpai, he was in a trance since this morning" Shinobu told Naru while helping her up.

"Just as I thought, he didn't know what was happening, that he simply walk mindlessly and was saved by sheer dumb luck" Motoko said as she starts picking up the underwears.

"But why do you looked worried?" Su said jumping at Motoko's shoulder.

"I am not worried!" Motoko shouted.

"See you're even blushing!" Su teased, jumping down Motoko's shoulder and running down the deck.

"Urrgh! Get back here!" Motoko said as she runs after Su.

"Umm... I'll just cook lunch Naru-chan" Shinobu bows down and leave after Motoko.

'What's your problem Keitaro?' Naru asked herself as she turns back and go after Shinobu.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

'What was that dream? Could that dream be possibly true?' Keitaro's mind was racing over and over again the same questions in his head, as he comfortably sits on the uneven surface of the slanted roof.

Looking at the peaceful view below his feet, and as the mild blow of the wind pass through his face. He cannot help but feel much better, leaving the worries and the problem behind. Keitaro silently enjoys the view beneath his feet.

Suddenly there's a bright glow out of nowhere enveloping Keitaro just in a matter of seconds, not even giving him enough time to process his emotions.

When Keitaro finally opened his eyes, all he can see is white, pure white. He cannot tell if he was in a place, for there was nothing but white. No end, no start and not even a thing, but all white.

Suddenly there's a voice out of nowhere. "Keitaro, Keitaro" Keitaro cannot tell if the voice was from a girl or boy. Its voice was more likely from a girl and a boy speaking at the same time.

"Who's there?" Keitaro said in a scared voice. He was looking everywhere finding where the voice was coming from, but all he can see is white.

"Don't be afraid, we are your friend" the voice said again, finally Keitaro heard faint footsteps from the direction infront of him. Little by little the footstep becomes louder until Keitaro can see a faint form of human infront of him. As the person approaches him he was confused.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Meanwhile Motoko who had finished taking a dip in the hot spring went looking for Keitaro. She looked at the rooftop where she had last seen Keitaro but he was not there. She went and knocked at his room but still no answer.

Motoko who is starting to worry asked Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan have you seen Urashima-san? I went to his room and on the rooftop but he was nowhere to be seen" Motoko asked as Shinobu was cleaning the dinning area.

"Motoko-chan, Keitaro-senpai's shoes are still on the door so he possibly can't go else where" Shinobu replied.

Motoko left Shinobu and proceed to her room. She sits on her futon and tried to meditate. But the moment she closed her eyes questions flooded her mind.

'Is Urashima-san angry at me?'

'Did he not want to talk to me because I attacked him this morning?'

'Did he hate me because of that?'

'Why am I so worried about him?'

'Am I starting to like him?' with the last question she opened her eyes.

"I can't possibly like him! Can I?" she asked herself.

Feeling confused and baffled, Motoko went outside to take a dip on the hot spring for the second time.

As she reached the hot spring, she removes her clothes and wrap the towel around her. She cautiously settle on the spring and tried to think more.

'I can't like a weakling like him' Motoko protested to herself.

'And liking a person is only for weaklings w/ that she tried to close her mind for any other questions.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Am I already dead?" Keitaro asked out of the blue to the person infront of him.

"Are you the death angel who's about to take me?" He continued asking. The person infront of him couldn't help but just laugh.

"Why are you laughing" Keitaro asked mystified.

"You're so funny; first of all you're not dead you're just in our place. Second do we look like death angel that holds a staff w/ blade at its end?" the person laughs harder.

"Who are you?" Keitaro asked having a sweat drop.

"Oh, you mean who are we? I'm Keisuke!" the person's voice becomes masculine "I'm Motsuhi" then the voice becomes more feminine.

"Huh? Keisuke? Motsuhi? Are you a gay or a lesbian?" Keitaro asked.

"Hahaha! No let us explain it to you" the person's voice becomes both masculine and feminine again.

"We once have different bodies, that is until we commit the greatest sin in our lives. The gods punish us and told us that if we didn't help unite a lost yakusoku lovers we will remain in the same body forever" the person finishes.

"You mean you both are going to help me?" Keitaro asked.

"Certainly" the person answered.

"But I already found my promise girl and it was Naru-chan" Keitaro explained.

"Indeed you found her, but what about the other?" the person asked.

"The other?" Keitaro asked confused.

****

**_Note: _**Again thanks for all the reviews I received. And also please leave a review after reading. I think, after I received reviews maybe that is the time I'll post the next chapter. Arrigatou senpais.


	3. Start of Change

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Love Hina like I said before. Honestly why do writers need to keep on writing that they don't own Love Hina or something... Blah! Anywayzz... here goes the story.

**_Note:_** To be Honest I was little disappointed. Yes, I was disappointed. This past few chapters of mine I receive only a few reviews. Honestly if I was just to receive a review more than 5 per chapter, I would promise to update sooner. But anywayzz... Thanks for all those who gave me reviews! I really appreciated it! specially nightmare2046 and Godslayer221.

_**The True Keitaro**_

_**Chapter 3: Start of Change**_

"The other?" Keitaro asked mystified

"It's not our job to tell you, but our mission is to guide you until you made decision, whether it is right or wrong" The person said.

"What if I was united w/ the wrong yakusoku?"

"Then we must wait for another generation until we unite the true yakusoku" the person formally answered.

"Can you take what ever it takes?" the person said to Keitaro.

"I will do 'gulp' my best" Keitaro said uncertain knowing that the person infront of him is dead serious.

The surroundings suddenly change. Keitaro was now standing in the lounge with a beautiful girl next to him.

"Who are you?" Keitaro said backing away. 'If Motoko-chan and Naru-chan ever see me w/ a girl I'll be blasted far away from this place' Keitaro's mind was ticking like a bomb, about to explode.

"Kei-kun! How dare you forget me?" The girl said hugging Keitaro. The girl's hair was black raven same as Motoko's and her eyes was that the same to Naru. She has the perfection of Kitsune's body and the sweet smile of Shinobu.

"Acck! Who are you?!" Keitaro said backing away but accidentally tripped over the sofa. He stumbled down on the floor, and accidentally holding on the girl's skirt, pulling it down.

Motoko who had just finished taking a dip in the hot spring saw the scene. She shakes madly in anger and gives death glances to Keitaro. "Urashima! Die you pervert!" Motoko screamed releasing a powerful ki waves towards Keitaro, sending him high up in the air.

"Kei-kun!" the girl run outside the Hinatasou finding where Keitaro could possibly landed.

"Kei-kun?" Motoko asked half to the girl who merely left and half to herself.

'Why does that name sounds so familiar?' Motoko asked herself, continuing to her room to change clothes.

Meanwhile Keitaro was still up in the air thinking who that girl could possibly be. 'Who is she?' is the last thing Keitaro remembered saying before hitting his face flat on the trunk of the tree and everything went black.

"Daijoubu desu ka Kei-kun?" Keitaro heard a voice as he slowly open his eyes.

"Aaah! It's you again? Who are you?" Keitaro said backing away from the girl only falling from the tree branch he was sitting.

"Daijoubu desu ka Kei-kun?" the girl asked again jumping down the branch of the tree helping Keitaro up.

"Daijoubu! But who are you?" Keitaro asks while rubbing his butt from his fall.

"Motsuhi-chan" the girl cheerfully said to Keitaro.

"Motsuhi-chan? But where is Keisuke-san?" Keitaro asked in whisper, almost to himself.

"Over here!" the girl suddenly changed its form into a handsome young man. His hair is bluish-gray that falls until his neck and his whole feature is undeniable athletic type.

"Kei...Keisuke-san?" he stutter his words unbelieving the enchantment w/c happens infront of his bare eyes.

"Konichi wa, Kei-kun" Keisuke speaks to the stunned Keitaro. Keitaro suddenly did something Shinobu would always do; he fainted.

The time Keitaro woke up he was in his room lying on his own futon.

"Daijoubu desu ka Kei-kun?" Motsuhi-chan asked as she helped you up.

"Daijoubu Motsuhi-chan" Keitaro said as he tried to sit.

"I've already announce to the Hinatasou borders that I'll be living w/ you from now on" Motsuhi happily told Keitaro.

Suddenly Keitaro's mind paused for a second trying to process the information that he just heard.

"What?! You're going to sleep w/ me in my room and act like my fiancé?" Keitaro indignantly said.

"Hai! Please take care of me" Motsuhi said bowing down to Keitaro.

'What's going to happen to me?!' Keitaro wanted to shout from top of his lungs, but he consciously stopped himself before the situation can get any worse.

"Don't worry all the other girls left to gather just a while ago to decide whether to let me stay or not" Motsuhi interrupted Keitaro's thoughts.

"I thought you're going to help me find my yakusoku? Why all of the sudden be my fiancé?" Keitaro said out of frustration.

"Indeed! We are actually starting it! And one more thing, I'll just act like a fiancé not literally telling them that I am your fiancé" Motsuhi said with a sweet smile.

'I wonder how this will change my life' Keitaro asked his mind knowing that any farther arguments would do no good.

"Don't worry Kei-kun your life can't get any better now that I'm here" Motsuhi said in full poise.

Before Keitaro can ask how she knows what he was thinking there's a sudden mild knock on the door.

"Who's there" Keitaro asked. There was a long silence before there came a faint answer.

"It's me Motoko"

"Come in" Keitaro said softly.

After a few seconds Motoko hesitantly opened the door.

"May I help you?" Keitaro asked.

"I just wanna tell you that the Hinatasou girls agreed to let Motsuhi-chan stay at Hinatasou" Motoko said not even looking at Keitaro.

"Ahh! Ehh! Thanks" Keitaro said unsure of what to say.

"Arrigatou, Motoko-chan" Motsuhi said bowing down. Motoko avoiding to look at the two, turned her back and walk outside Keitaro's room closing the door behind her.

"Sorry for interrupting" Keitaro heard a faint voice from outside of the door, but shrug it off thinking that he might just made it up.

**_Note:_** Please read and review. I will post the next one if somebody gives me review. Well if ever none, I will just have to stop this story and concentrate on other story of mine where I receive reviews... Arrigatou for reading senpais!!

**_Question: _**What is the right spelling senpai or sempai??... Just a bit confused sorry...


	4. The Morning After

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Love Hina. If ever, I won't even bother to let you know. Mwahahaha!

**_Note: _**Arrigatou sempais! I really appreciate all the reviews I receive! Thanks for all the reviews!

_**The True Keitaro**_

**_Chapter 4:_** **_The Morning After_**

"Don't worry Kei-kun your life can't get any better now that I'm here" Motsuhi said as if she has the full confidence.

Hearing this Motoko felt a strong feeling deep inside her heart, a feeling she usually feels whenever she sees Naru and Keitaro getting along with each other, a feeling she does not know.

She wanted to walk away, not wanting to let show Keitaro the uneasiness she is feeling from deep down in her heart. But eventually she found herself knocking at the door. She heard Keitaro's soft voice from the other side of the sliding door, the door as cold as ice.

Motoko got all confused of what to say. What will Keitaro think of her when he sees her like this? What if Keitaro thinks the she is a weakling? All this insane thought runs through her mind, each thought brings more confusion to the young kendo girl.

Finally deciding that it's useless to think about it, she answered the young Kanrinrin.

"It's me Motoko" and she hesitantly opened the sliding door"

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"What the?!" Motoko said as she woke up sweating all over.

Motoko heard the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She reached for her wooden sword and smashed her timepiece.

"Why did I dreamed about that Japan's greatest pervert?" she asked herself indignantly as she went to wash her face in the washroom. After washing her face, she reached for her toothbrush infront of the mirror and found herself blushing a bright crimson.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENNING TO ME?!" The kendo-girl's voice was heard all over the Hinatasou.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Soon enough Motoko went down the dining area to join the whole Hinatasou residents including their kanrinrin for an early breakfast.

"Ohayou, Motoko-chan" Naru and Shinobu greeted her, with obvious concern and confused look at her.

"Ohayou" Motoko greeted back to them as she comfortably settle to eat with them.

"Ohayou, Motoko-chan" this time Keitaro and Motsuhi greeted her.

"Ohayou" Motoko greeted back only to Motsuhi.

Keitaro who is obviously surprised just shrug it off. He was used to that kind of treatment to him, especially when he got perverted accusations, which he did not really mind at all.

"Hey Motoko-chan, I heard you yelling at something a while ago" Su said as she jumps at Motoko's shoulder, looking down at the young kendo girl.

"It was nothing... Hehehe" Motoko laughed nervously.

Su who was not quite convinced look at Motoko in the eyes. Motoko, who was now sweating because of hassle, feels the eyes of Su pierced through her skin.

"I can see you lying" Su said out of the blue.

"Really, I'm telling the truth" Motoko nervously shook her hands.

"Because you lied to me you'll have to play with me! Tama-chan mecha 8!" with Su yelling this, she pressed the red button of the remote control she was hiding behind her all this time.

A giant robot Tama-chan appeared at Su's back, destroying a part of Hinatasou's wall. Su jumped on its forehead and hovered it to the direction of the town.

"Defeat me to save the town's people! You can also just give me a basket full of bananas instead" she said as she disappeared on the view.

"Damn! I haven't got a chance to even have a bite" Motoko said as she runs outside the Hinatasou bringing along with her a toast, towards the town.

As soon as Motoko have arrived to where is Su waiting, the Monster that the young peculiar genius had invented was nowhere in sight. Instead there was a bench located at the shades of a huge sakura tree.

"Why did you brought me here?" Motoko asked.

"I know that this is hard for you Motoko-chan, but like I and the other girls in Hinatasou, we developed a feeling that at first is something hard to explain. But eventually in the end we knew that he was something very special to us, this was no differ to you Motoko-chan. I know the reason why you screamed this morning" for the first time Su spoke as if she have matured over the years.

"But for the mean time you can just repay me back with a basket of bananas!" with that, Su who is laughing like a maniac. ride the school bus, which also contains Shinobu.

Motoko was left there staring to emptiness, confused, yet deep in thought.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the Hinatasou Keitaro was busy repairing the damage Su have created, with Motsuhi on his side wiping his sweat. Shinobu had already left for school, and Naru on the other side was getting ready to study.

"Keitaro, go to my room after you finish that. We still have plenty to study for Toudai" Naru said as she was about to climb upstairs to her room.

"No Naru-chan. Kei-kun won't be studying with you from now on" Motsuhi said.

"Was this true Keitaro-san?" Naru said hiding her eyes in her bangs.

"Gomenasai Naru-chan, but I decided that no matter how hard I try, Toudai would most likely impossible for me" Keitaro said as he stands up and dust himself, finished repairing the wreck.

"Is that so?" Naru asked in almost a whisper.

"Gomenasai, I wish even so, I can still be with you even Toudai is out of my priorities" Keitaro said looking down unable to look to Naru in the eyes.

"I hate you!" Naru said and she runs to her room slamming the sliding door behind.

Keitaro wanted to run after her, but he was stopped by Motsuhi. Keitaro looked at Motsuhi almost with pleading eyes. The young Kanrinrin wanted so much to comfort the crushed young tenant of his, but there was nothing he could do.

"Why are you doing this to me? I promised that I will do what ever you say, last night! But you're destroying my life" The young Kanrinrin was hanging his head low, obvious tears was dropping from his hidden face.

"There are certain things that must be change in your life. You promised us that you will take whatever it takes, and now this is just the beginning" Motsuhi's sweet voice is enough to calm the young kanrinrin.

Motsuhi approached Keitaro and lift his face, revealing the miserable eyes soaked in tears. She wiped the tear stained face of his with her soft hands and touches the face of the young miserable one. Without warning the lovely girl claimed his lips with her own. Moving her hand to Keitaro's neck and the other to Keitaro's chest.

Keitaro was astonished, it took him seconds to process what's happening, but the moment he realized it she already pulled back. Resting her head on his chest and her arms entangled to him, she has that sweet smile spread across her face. Keitaro's face turns into a bright crimson.

Suddenly there's a loud crack, a sound that's more like a mug crushing to pieces. It was Mutsumi; she has her eyes wide in shock, slowly filling it with tears. She runs outside the Hinatasou weeping. Keitaro looked at Motsuhi waiting for her reactions. Motsuhi smile a bit and give an approving nod, signaling Keitaro to go after her.

Keitaro runs after her to the long almost endless like Hinata stairs. But suddenly Keitaro tripped and stumbled down the stairs, catching Mutsumi along his stumble. He falls down with him of top of Mutsumi.

**_Note: _**Sorry guys but lately and I'm so very busy with my sophomore high school life, mostly in our school theater. I just wanna let you readers know that I'll be updating the next chapter after a week from now or two. You see I'm failing in my subjects in school, so I decide that I'll have to have a week or two vacation to concentrate on my acting and study. Don't worry I'll still continue my story, it's just that I have to pause for the mean time. Please read and review sempais Arrigatou.


	5. They Left

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Love Hina. So please if you're thinking of trying to sue me I have nothing against it! Well that is if you are Ken Akamatsu, which I fully know that you're not! Mwahahaha! Beh! Try again Later! The number you dial is not yet in service, please try again later! Ooops! Sorry I thought I was on the phone! Hehehe!

**_Note:_** Thanks for waiting guys! It's been 2 weeks since I last updated. Please read and enjoy, there are some reasons why I am saying this. If you're curious please read the note at the end of this chapter.

_'What the person is thinking' _thoughts of a certain person

_"What the person is saying on the phone"_ conversation on the phone

"What the person is saying" normal talking

_**The True Keitaro**_

**_Chapter 5:_** **_They Left_**

"Gomenasai Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro said as he stands up and lend a hand on Mutsumi. Unexpectedly Mutsumi slap Keitaro's hand.

"Why don't you go back to her TRAITOR! I gave up on you knowing that it is Naru-chan you really love! But-But you cheated on her! You are a real pervert! I hate you!" with that Mutsumi ran away sobbing Keitaro was left dumbfounded. He felt guilt and pain in his heart.

"Why is this happening to me?" Keitaro asks himself.

He slowly ascended to the Hinatasou stairs back to where Motsuhi is. He was so down that he didn't notice that Motoko was just at his back.

'_Why is he so down? Was this because of what I did this morning?' _Motoko thought in a trance

_'Should I apologize to him? But what if he thinks that I like him? I can never like him!' _Motoko protested to herself.

_'Alas! This is useless! I should meditate before I do anything that I will regret!' _Motoko reaching the top of Hinatasou stairs jump straight to her room's window, not even considering passing their kanrinrin who is now stumbling down the Hinata stairs because he tripped.

"Kei-kun, the first step in your destiny has been fulfilled. The success of the next is beyond my hands but in yours. I have done my best, and now it's your turn" Motsuhi said as he welcome back Keitaro who's full of injury, in his room.

"Is this what it cost to fulfill my destiny?"

"Which one? Those injury?"

"NO, Baka (moron)! To loose the two of them!"

"I'm afraid to say that, yes this is how much it cost! Do you remember before we brought you back here, of what is our last question?" Motsuhi asked.

"You asked me of what color of underwear am I wearing?"

"Baka! Not that one! Ssshhh... Be careful Keisuke might hear you! The other question my dear!"

"Ah, You both asked me if I can take whatever it takes. And I answered that I'll do my best" with that everything comes back to Keitaro and hit him like a stone.

"Sooner or later you'll understand everything. But like what we told you before. Our job is not to tell you, but our mission is to guide you until you made a decision-"

"Whether it is right or wrong" Keitaro finished the sentence of her's.

"I see you have somehow remembered it"

Keitaro stands up and left the room. He wanted so much to find a place where nobody can tell him of what is destiny. He knew where that perfect place is, to leave all his worries behind, and that's where he is going. He does not stumble down the neighbor's dog.

_'It's already time to show myself!'_ a young man said

'Are you sure that he's ready for this?' the girl replied

_'There's not much time, it's now or never' _

_'But he's still confused, he needs a little more time'_

_'There's no more time for him, he will thank us when everything had taken its place. But for now let us make him worthy when that time comes'_

_'Well then I will entrust everything to you starting tomorrow'_

_'Sure is!'_

_'Man! My life sucks before. And now that they came to my life, my life have been a living hell' _Keitaro said as he stares down the city beneath his feet.

_'If not because of this place, maybe I have been insane for the longest of time' _he said as he gave a loud sigh.

"Kei-kun, I'm sorry to interrupt. But can I talk to you for a minute that is if you would allow" Motsuhi said as she jolt her head up to the uneven surface of the slanted roof.

"Nyaaah! Monster!" Keitaro tilt covering his head. "Oh, gomenasai Motsuhi-chan" Keitaro realizing who it was. "Sure, I wouldn't mind another trouble, after all what happened a while ago, my life can't get any worse" Keitaro said as he held his hand to help Motsuhi up to where he is sitting.

"This is a nice place Kei-kun! No wonder you always prefer this part of Hinatasou!"

"Of course! I sure have a good taste" Keitaro said proudly.

"The Hot spring is visible from this place; you'll surely have no problem when you're peeking!" Motsuhi said jokingly as she settled comfortably next to Keitaro.

"No! No! That's not really the idea!" Keitaro said nervously.

"Oh! I see my guess is right!"

"No! Not at all!"

"Oh! Trying to keep secrets on me? I'll just inform all the other girls then!"

"Ok fine! Just sometimes I do peek! Happy?" Keitaro said defeated.

"I see you're still a boy! All boys gone to that level of puberty you know?" with that they both laugh.

"Why do you wanna talk to me anyway?" Keitaro said as he returned to looking back at the city beneath his feet.

"It's about time. We will be leaving this afternoon. Pack all your things and let's leave immediately"

"Is that so? I understand" with that he climb down and went to his room to pack.

"From tomorrow onwards your life will be more of a living hell" Motsuhi whispered as she stares to where she last saw Keitaro before he descended down the stairs of the deck.

Just then she remembers that she was now all alone left in the slanted roof of Hinatasou.

"But how am I supposed to go down now? KEITARO!!!!!!!" she screamed as she does not know how to climb down.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well I supposed I'm ready!" Keitaro said as he secure his backpack to his back.

"Motsuhi-chan? Motsuhi-chan? Where the hell are you now?!" Keitaro asked, as if he's talking to someone.

"Over here Baka (moron)!" she yelled while still being bitten by a huge dog

"What are you doing?! Playing run and chase with our neighbor's dog?" Keitaro asked quizzically, raising his eye brow.

"Aho ja (crazy)! You left me in the roof! I crammed down until I fall down on our neighbor's German shepherd dog! And the rest were a dreadful history!" she said as she kicked the dog sending it 30 feet high up in the air.

"Gomen" Keitaro said bowing down.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to them at least? Perhaps to your Aunt?" Motsuhi said as she also secure her bag to her back.

"Nah! If I will, I might not be able to leave. I know that this is best for now" Keitaro said leaving a letter over his futon so it will be easy to see.

"Well then let's go" Motsuhi said as they both left secretly the place called Hinatasou and went to catch the boat to Okinawa.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back at the Hinatasou none of the residents knew that their faithful Kanrinrin already left. Shinobu is still busy cooking cheerfully a supper for everyone. Kitsune was still in her room emptying the 12th bottle of Sake that day. Su was somehow silent in her room researching the new weapon she will upgrade for Tama-chan mecha 24 in her latest laptop. Haruka was still busy smoking and looking after her tea shop. And Motoko, well, she was still meditating until now in her own room.

Suddenly there's a light footstep towards Motoko's room. Motoko sensing a presence was now more aware. If it was their Kanrinrin she would have sworn that he will not be able to see the sunrise again.

"Motoko-chan it's me Shinobu" Motoko release her hold on the katana.

"What is it Shinobu-chan?" she answered trying to hide her disappointment.

"There's a phone call for you" Shinobu said a little louder so that Motoko would hear her clearly.

"Please tell that I'm coming in a minute"

"Hai" Shinobu hurried down stairs.

When Motoko went down to pick up the phone, she breath deeply before she placed the receiver in her ears.

_"Moshi-moshi"_

_"Long time no talk Motoko-chan"_ a sweet but older voice of a girl spoke.

_"Aoyama Tsuruko-sama, what can I do for you?"_ Motoko said in serious tone. She, knowing her sister very well, knew that a very busy master and heir of Shinmeiryu School of dojo like her sister wouldn't call for nothing serious.

_"My! Is that the proper greeting to your own sister?"_ The older Aoyama spoke in a sweet voice.

_"Come now onee-chan, you wouldn't phone me just to say hello"_ Motoko said trying to be formal as she could, she wanted so much to yell at her sister, but she was defeated by her respect for her. If there's someone she deeply admire it was her sister. She was a very sweet and caring woman, but hidden in her charming nature was a deadly master of sword techniques and demon exorcist.

_"Now that you mention that! I need you to come to our old training place. Tomorrow same time, same place. Ja ne!"_ with that the older Aoyama hang the phone.

_"But why-"_ Motoko doesn't have a chance to ask. She knew that if she would call back, her sister would probably had left.

"Is there any problem Motoko-chan?" Shinobu asks.

"No, not at all!" Motoko replied as she place the receiver to its proper place.

"Is that so?" Shinobu said looking down the floor.

"Ummm... Shinobu-chan can you tell everyone else that I'll have to leave for some urgent family matters, right away, and that I didn't have enough time to say my farewell to them. I'll be back sooner after I fixed whatever it is"

"Hai! Take care Motoko-chan!"

After minutes of packing, the younger Aoyama left to meet with her older sister that very next morning. She knew that if she waste more time she might not be able to catch up with the last transportation schedule going to Okinawa...

Just as dinner was about to be serve, Su went out of her room, she was looking at every inch of the Hinatasou, probably for someone.

"Motoko-chan are you there?" Su said looking inside the oven.

"Su-chan, Motoko-chan can never be in there!" Shinobu protested to the peculiar youngster.

"Ah! I know! Boo! I saw you Motoko-chan!" Su said as she open a small drawer in the kitchen.

"Su-chan!" Shinobu yelled as Su throws out all the objects in the drawer still finding Motoko.

"Shinobu-chan, let's just let her find Motoko" Kitsune said as she patted Shinobu on her shoulder.

"But Kitsune-san-" Shinobu tried to protest.

"Just believe me!" Kitsune cut Shinobu; Shinobu who was defeated was forced to keep silent.

"Are you in here?" Su said as she opens the refrigerator.

"How about here?" Su said as she looked inside the trash can.

"Here?" Su looked at the hole in the stereo.

"And here?" Su looked inside the toilet bowl. And all of the other crazy place Su can think of.

"Where is she?" Su said finally settling in the living room to think.

"Come to think of it! I haven't seen Keitaro and Motsuhi too!" Kitsune said out of the blue as she emptied the 35th bottle of Sake.

"And Naru-chan too!" Shinobu said as she sits next to Su.

"Oh! If it's Naru-chan! She left this morning! She told me that she will have a vacation to Okinawa! But she never told me the reasons! She even asks me to keep it a secret! God! She never learns to never trust a fox!" Kitsune said as she opens her 36th bottle of Sake that day.

"Keitaro-chan and Motsuhi-chan left a note! I read it accidentally while looking for Motoko-chan"

"Where is it?" Shinobu asks at once.

"I ate it! I thought I smelled a banana, but it turned out that it was just that annoying banana scent ink he used" Su said as she recalls the scene.

"Then what does it says?" Kitsune asks Su.

"Ummm... He said that he and Motsuhi left for Okinawa for some confidential reasons" Su said as she happily munch her banana.

"If it was Motoko-chan she told me that she left to Okinawa for some urgent family matters in Okinawa" an older woman entered as she lit her cigarette.

"So it's Haruka-obaasan!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"It's Haruka-obasan Baka!" Haruka said calmly as she knocked Kitsune's head leaving a huge bump on it.

"Ouch!"

"They all left for Okinawa?" Shinobu asked perplexed

"Yes! Probably for different reasons and different time of actions" Su said thinking analytically.

"If you're planning to follow them you should think twice! Okinawa has many different islands and it's surely troublesome to spend too much money for nothing but accusations!" Haruka said as she invites herself to sit down.

"Then let's give them **_'gulp'_** 3 months! We all go **_'gulp'_** after them if they haven't **_'gulp'_** return. After all **_'gulp'_** we need 3 months **_'gulp'_** savings for that **_'gulp'_** trip" Kitsune said as she gulps down her sake, not really paying attention to the topic.

"Hai!" the three of them agreed.

"Looks like there's nothing I can do then" Haruka said as she puffed her smoke.

**_Note: _**Guys! Lately I receive a very few reviews. I just came up with a thought that maybe, no one is interested in my story anymore. So if I don't receive enough reviews on this chapter. It's likely that this will be the last chapter of "The True Keitaro?". Sorry guys, but if no one likes this story anymore. I think that it's appropriate to stop this story. So guys please read and review. Arrigatou senpais!!!...


	6. One Peaceful Day

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

_**Disclaimer: **_

AnimeRulez08: Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina! Happy?????

Doraemon: Nope!

AnimeRulez08: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! Contented????

Mokona: Nah!

AnimeRulez08: Motoko Aoyama owns Another Promise! Glad???

Mojacko: Not yet!

AnimeRulez08: Major Mike Powell III owns Hinata Prince! Delighted??

Hamtaro: Ham! Ham! Nani (What)?

AnimeRulez08: AnimeRulez08 owns The True Keitaro! Over the moon?

All: Hoooorray! (Throws dappled tomato in AnimeRulez08's face)

AnimeRulez08: Dodge (Matrix style)

All: Attack!!... ( Throws all kinds of fruits, weapons and anything they can throw)

AnimeRulez08: Censored!!!!... (Too violent to tell)

**_Note:_** Arrigatou for waiting senpais!!!... Since I got not so abundant reviews... And I'm still not sure if I'm going to have a summer class... I decided to... Still continue the story...

and at any means my story isn't needed anymore... Just leave me reviews to stop writing this... :-(... Anywayzzz, who cares? At least I still got some inspirations from those faithful readers of mine! Arrigatou gozaimasu senpais:-)

_**The True Keitaro**_

**_Chapter 6:_** **One Peaceful Day**

Birds were happy chirping up in the sky, dolphins happily jumped near the boats and ships to show off their grace, school of fishes happily swam under the deep blue ocean, seamen happily sang their hearts out, and passengers of the ship woke up peacefully. Indeed it was a very beautiful and peaceful morning, except for...

"Eeeck! Tu-tur-tutles!!!" A girl screamed when she woke up inside the turtle cage in the cargo. Without warning the girl unsheathed the blade which she never had forgotten to brought along with her.

"Shinmeiryuu, Hiken Zankuusen" the girl cried, who happened to be Motoko, blasting the cute and innocent turtles up in the sky.

"How the hell did I end up here??" Motoko shouted angrily.

"There! There's the criminal! Get her!" a man yelled.

"I better get going" with that Motoko started her day with a run for her life.

"After her!" the man yelled to the seamen.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

On the other side Keitaro was still sleeping peacefully in the inn they rent last night when they arrived in Okinawa.

'It's already time' a man said

'I know, but are you sure about this?' a woman replied.

'Definitely'

'Okay, but let me say my farewell first! Will ya?'

'I have nothing against it'

"Kei-kun, Wake up!" Motsuhi shook Keitaro.

"Ummm... What is it Motsuhi-chan?" Keitaro said as soon as he was awake.

"Time to take an early bath and then breakfast Kei-kun!" Motsuhi smiled sweetly. When Keitaro got to his feet his towel and everything was already prepared inside the shower rooom.

"What color of underwear would you like to wear today Kei-kun? Yellow or green? Maybe this pink one looks cuter on you!" Motsuhi said as she scrutinizes the briefs of Keitaro that she is holding.

"That's too personal!" Keitaro yelled as he snatches them in Motsuhi's hands. "Thank you Motsuhi-chan but I think I can handle it" Keitaro said who's face is beat red.

"You're cute when you do that Kei-kun" Motsuhi giggles as Keitaro's face turns brighter red.

After Keitaro finished taking a bath he sat down infront of the table, only to see a grand feast infront of his bare eyes.

"Wow" was the only thing he could say before he devour the mouthwatering dish infront of him. Motsuhi on the other side just stare happily at Keitaro as he finish all of it for himself.

"Motsuhi-chan aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah! I'm contented seeing you full"

"Is there any problem?"

"I just wanna say thank you for everything that's all"

"Are you leaving me alone here in Okinawa?"

"Leaving- yes! Alone-no!" With that Motsuhi turned into a masculine figure for the second time infront of Keitaro. But this time Keitaro already know what to expect.

"Ready Keitaro?" the masculine voice spoke before Keitaro.

"I suppose I am, Keisuke-san" Keitaro replied to the man infront him.

Keisuke and Keitaro traveled for half hour towards the mountain of Okinawa. Once they reach the foot of the Mountain Keisuke settle under the shade of sakura tree and closed his eyes.

"Now what?" Keitaro asked.

"See that river? Your first training is to catch fish!"

"Fish?" Keitaro asked having a sweat drop.

"You have an hour to catch fish"

"An hour just to catch fish?" Keitaro asked raising his eye brow.

_'Let's see how far you'll go'_ Keisuke smirk at Keitaro.

"Fine I'll do it! Just don't smirk at me like that! It gives me Goosebumps feeling ya know!" Keitaro lazily walk towards the river.

"Rrrghh! Baka! You'll pay later you...!"

"Cute face" Keitaro lazily said.

"You'll pay you cute face!" Keisuke said without thinking

"I already know that"

"What the? Rrrgh! You fool" Keisuke yelled realizing what he have just said.

"Faster you lazy bum! Get your ass working! Hahaha!" Keisuke laughs as Keitaro fail on his 48th trial on catching a fish, but rather hit his face on the river floor.

_'If I didn't know better! You're just after lunch not my training! You scum bag!"_ Keitaro angrily thought as he failed for the 49th time.

"After lunch? I think not! Times up! Your one hour is over!"

"Whoa! How did you-"

"Know? Simple because I can read your mind clear as glass"

"What?! But how?"

"If you endure until the end of my training you can easily do this too without sweating"

"Really?! That's great!"

"Now I'll show you" Keisuke walk towards the river, once he was in the water he closed his eyes for a second. Once he opened it he quickly buried his hands in the water and quickly remove it. Once his hands was out of the water three medium and live fishes were in each of his hands.

"Sugoi! How did you do that?" Keitaro remarked

"The reason for this training is for you to learn how to concentrate, be swift, feel the rhythm of nature, and learn timing for certain actions"

"I guess I owe you an apology! You deserve it! And I deserve some punishment for thinking ill things of you"

"Never mind the punishment! Just continue your training! 2 laps around the Okinawa Mountain in 2 hours or you'll have no lunch!"

"What?!!!!?!?!" Keitaro screamed.

"Darn that Keisuke! Never mind punishment? But instead gave me death! Dang it!" Keitaro mutters in his breath as he run and run around the Mountain. It was already half hour but he wasn't even near half of the Mountain.

"Hah! Hah! Water! I need water! Hah! Hah!" Keitaro says as he continue running for another half hour.

"Hah! Hah! Dang it! Hah! I wasn't even! Hah! Through yet with! Hah! The first lap! Hah! Hah!"

Just then Keitaro accidentally stepped on a puddle of mud. "Waaaah!" Keitaro's face was about to hit a sharp branch of tree. Suddenly his hands glow a bright blue. His hands moved swiftly pushing his whole body upward and landing gracefully on the dry lands.

"Whoa! What did just happen?" Keitaro asked himself amused.

'_It has already showed!' _Keisuke said

_'I know, but isn't it not yet his time to know' _Motsuhi replied

_'His destiny is already showing itself to him, though the process is indeed slow' _

_'So what do we do?'_

_'Nothing! We will just have to fulfill our real mission and tell nothing about it to him'_

_'I understood'_

**_Question: _**What is Keitaro's destiny? What's with the blue light glowing in Keitaro's hands? ...I have many more twist in the story to be revealed so please continue reading and giving reviews senpais:-D

**_Note: _**Hi senpais! I'm so sorry for the long delay! But I promise I will finish this story as long as I receive reviews. I just realize that why would I care about the others when I have senpais who continue to read my stories. Arrigatou to all who gave me reviews :-D


	7. Get Up you Lazy Bum

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Love Hina. But if you wanted me to own it, sue Ken Akamatsu. Hahaha! Just kidding...

**_Note:_** I am thankful to all who have given reviews. Arrigatou senpais :-)

_**The True Keitaro**_

**_Chapter 7:_** **Get Up you Lazy Bum**

It was a nice weather that day. The sun shone high up in the sky indicating that there will be no rain that day. The cool breeze of the wind from the North Pole gives a nice sensation for people who was in the field working or in any other way was under the sun's heat, same sensation does the clouds gives when little by little they tried to hide the cruelty of the sun. Indeed it was a perfect day to be outside.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Keisuke shook awake Keitaro who was sleeping under the shade of a blooming Sakura tree.

"Nani?" Keitaro asked still half asleep.

"There's a poisonous snake nearing you!" Keisuke said.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?" Keitaro jumped up immediately and started to freak out, making his senses fully awake.

"Let's start your training today" Keisuke said casual walking towards the open field, as if nothing had happened.

Keitaro cursed Keisuke all the way until he himself reached the open field. At this point Keisuke can't contain himself anymore.

"Mwhahaha! Hahaha! Hehehe! Did you saw your face back then? Hahaha!" Keisuke burst out laughing.

"Rrrghh! Baka...!!!" Keitaro with all his might controlling himself.

"Anyway let's resume to business" Keisuke returned to his formal self. But still whenever possible laughter escape out of his mouth. He extends to you an armor suit.

"Let's first start with learning to be swift" Keisuke said as soon as he reached the middle of the field.

_'This armor sure is heavy! I wonder what is he planning to do with this' _your mind trailed off.

"Dodge all 50 pebbles"

_'This is crazy! It's just like a kids game' _Keitaro's mind trailed off.

"Ready! Now dodge" Keisuke yelled making Keitaro jump into his senses, dropping the armor he have given him awhile ago.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Keitaro can nearly move with all the 50 lumps in his body caused by the pebble.

"That armor weighs about 80 kg. You will wear that for the rest of your training today" Keisuke said pointing at the armor he gave Keitaro awhile ago.

"What?!?! But it's impossible to move with that! And what will that thing help in my training?" Keitaro protested.

"You'll see" Keisuke smirked at him.

"But I'm still injured! Can't I have a little break at least?" Keitaro said as his exhaustions started to show at him.

"No! After all you're immortal! You won't die in just a simple mortal training" Keisuke said leaving the field walking back to the tree near the river.

"Damn! Are you some sort of Su's lost brother! You two keep babbling about immortality" Keitaro said out loud for Keisuke to hear while he put on the armor.

"Yeah! Maybe I was her next of kin" Keisuke said sarcastically to Keitaro.

Just as Keitaro had put on the armor, he tried to make his way to Keisuke, but barely can move his foot. He tried and tried for another 10 minutes but just successfully made an inch step.

"I'd probably sleep here for the next 10 hours if you continue that kind of performance" Keisuke said putting his arms at the back of his head and resting it on the tree trunk.

"How'd the hell can I move there?" Keitaro asked but Keisuke is already snoring.

_'I'll just remove this armor, drag it there and wear it again! Hehehe!' _Keitaro said mentally having a faint smile painted in his face behind the armor suit.

But just as he found it hard to walk, he found removing it much harder work. He barely can move his finger, more impossible to lift his arm to remove the armor. Time goes he soon felt like he can no more stand in the weight of the armor. An hour had passed Keitaro collapsed in the ground. He knew that armor can never be removed, not with Keisuke at least. He knew if Keisuke was awake at that moment he would enjoy seeing his anguish.

"Damn! I could hardly breath" Keitaro said under his breath.

"If this continues I'd die for the next hours"

_'Think! Think!' _he ordered himself

Keitaro tried to close his mind, though he find it hard he knew that it was crucial at the moment. At first his was empty the only thing he could see in his mind is black, then suddenly a blue flame-like showed in his mind.

"Don't you just close your mind kid, concentrate your force in a particular part needed" the blue flame-like thing spoke.

"Who are you? And why are you helping me?"

"You'll know better sooner! But for now save yourself" the blue flame disappeared as he finished.

"Who are you? Tell me please!" Keitaro pleaded but there came no answer. Just then Keitaro quickly snap out of his trance.

"Concentrate your force to a certain part needed" Keitaro said as he closed his eyes. Just as he did this he found strength to stand up.

"Whoa!" Keitaro said in amazement to himself. He closed his eyes again and concentrated his force to his feet. Little by little he started walking. As he walk further his felt much easier to walk.

"I think I can get used to this" Keitaro smirked as he can no longer feel the 80 kg. But instead it felt more like a 40 kg.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" Keitaro yelled in Keisuke's ears. Keisuke jump up in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" Keisuke asked angrily. "Wait! You already can move?" Keisuke got more surprised.

"Yup! So what's next?" Keitaro said energetically. Though Keisuke look suspicious at Keitaro he sighed.

"Well you should get used to that first, so 100 push up for now"

"Sure piece of cake!" Keitaro said proudly.

_'That's what you think'_ Keisuke secretly laughed. Keitaro positioned in the floor. He knew that the secret was to concentrate on the certain body part needed.

"Here I go! one- Ahh...!" his face hit the floor just before he could lower down his body. "What happened? I knew I was concentrating, but why?"

"Because concentration of force to a single body part is just a simple basic, once the body parts increase to two or more at the same time it will bring you to a higher level"

"Meaning that it will make everything harder than the first?" Keitaro asked

"Correct! More concentration needed to be precise"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"fifty!... fifty-one!... Urrghh!... fifty-two..." Keitaro says as he soak in his sweat inside the armor.

"Continue! No stopping! Don't loose your concentration!" Keisuke yelled as he munch down the roasted fish he caught awhile ago.

"Fifty-three!... Fifty-four!... Keisuke-san can I have even just a bite? Fifty-five!... Fifty-si-x!..."

"Nope! You have to learn to catch your own! Umm! Delicious!" Keisuke replied as he let Keitaro's mouth watered in hunger.

"Damn! I will starve to death if I continue at this speed" Keitaro mutters to himself.

"You sure are right about that! Yummy!"

"Fifty seven! Fifty eight! Fifty nine! Sixty! Sixty one! Sixty two! Sixty three! Sixty four! Sixty five! Sixty six! Sixty seven!" Keitaro yelled as he poured out all the last of his strength to speed up his push-ups.

_'Keisuke, is he really serious of speeding it up?'_ Motsuhi asked.

_'Well that's exactly what I'm planning to make him do! I really wanted him to speed it up! If ever possible I want it fast as speed of light! Hahaha!' _

_'You're crazy! You got to be kidding me!'_

_'No, I'm serious!'_

_'You're killing him!'_

_'You're the one who must be kidding! I can't possibly kill an immortal!'_

_'You really believe in that kind of stuffs?'_

_'Not really! But I find it a reason to push him to his edge'_

"One-hundred!" Keitaro yelled with the last drop of his strength, as he hastily drop on the floor catching for breath.

"That's fine for now, I guess" Keisuke said nonchalantly.

"Fine? Just fine? You got to be kidding! I bet no human can do that! And yet you just called it fine? And even weren't sure of it!" Keitaro said outraged.

"Huh?? You're immortal that's why! And for your info I can do 1000 push ups in 5 minutes wearing that wispy armor"

"Wispy?! You call this thin?!" Keitaro got more outrage.

"Don't you worry! You'll be able to do that too in just a month! But for now I want you to rest for 5minutes and we'll resume the training"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_'Man! My life sucks! After finishing all those push-up thingy! I'm here stuck under the waterfalls feeling its powerful water fall right into me and the armor I'm wearing'_ Keitaro angrily thought.

"I told you for the 50th time of this hour... STOP THINKING! Concentrate on your environment! Feel its rhythm!" Keisuke yelled hitting Keitaro's armor in the head.

"Ouch! I'm trying to!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Fine! I am not!"

"See? I was right!"

"How the hell do you think can I do that when I still have to endure the weight of this armor plus the impact of the water and the worst part is that my stomach is growling in hunger?"

"Well that's your punishment for not being serious in your training! So if you want to catch your own fish to eat, you have to be serious! Understand?"

"Fine! But what if I got serious and still I was not being able catch my own fish?"

"I'll catch one for you"

"That's a deal then!" Keitaro said as he closed his eyes...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_'There no disturbance in its rhythm, I guess I can relax for a bit' _Keitaro thought. Suddenly there's some slight changes in the water's rhythm its rhythm was disturb. But it wasn't a swimming fish rhythm, nor a rhythm of twigs, It's some larger and heavier that was about to hit him.

_'There's a round thing that's about to fall right into my head from the falls... A watermelon? Dodge!' _Keitaro jumped out of the feet of the falls where he was sitting. He landed gracefully on land.

"Very good! That was fantastic!" Keisuke yelled from above the falls.

"I knew it! It was you who disturb the rhythm!"

"Exactly! But can you tell the shape of the thing that I drop on the falls without opening your eyes?"

"Based on the change in the rhythm it was round and bit heavy, and the sounds it made when it crashed on the feet of the falls is something juicy! I also heard some solid little object scattered when it smashed so it is a watermelon!"

_'He was good! I have improved greatly from yesterday's useless guy who can't even catch a fish' _Keisuke thought as he was impressed with Keitaro's improvements.

"I guess you're ready to eat! So it up all the fish you can catch!" Keisuke gave an approving thumbs-up at Keitaro.

"I'll do my best!" Keitaro said as he stands in the middle of the river and closed his eyes. Keitaro swiftly buried his hands in the water with proper timing and removed his hands. Holding 2 fish each on his hands Keitaro jumped for joy.

"Hooray! At last! I'll be able to eat fresh fish!" Keitaro jumped up and down like a kid.

"I guess it paid off well! Let's call it a day then! Tonight we two will have a bon-fire party! Though you are still forbidden to remove that armor! So I suggest that you take that armor as part of your body!"

"Hai! Keisuke-senpai!"

"Senpai?"

"Hai! That's what underlings call their upper classmen"

"You consider me a senpai?"

"Hai! Please teach me your knowledge Keisuke-senpai" Keitaro bows down.

_'Ohh! How touchy!'_ Motsuhi teased Keisuke inside their mind.

_'Shut up!'_ Keisuke protested

_'Hehehe' _her laughter soon disappeared with her.

_'Be happy now my friend! Cause it was just the start! Tomorrow your training will level too! And the pain will be much worse! I hope there's something I can do to ease it up! But your destiny has to take place' _Keisuke thought sadly as he stare at the cheerful Keitaro.

**_Note: _**There's not much to say. I just wanna tell you that Keitaro will go through much harder training to obtain his destiny. So I guess there will be little more chapters to come before you learn what his real destiny is. Suggestions will be welcome on what kind of training do you wish Keitaro to go through. So till here senpais. Ja ne!


	8. I'm Not Having Wet Dreams

**_Written by: AnimeRulez08_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu-sama does. (Goes in the dark and starts crying)

**_Note:_** I made this short and simple as it can be. I just wanna emphasize the training Keitaro is going through. And also to give you clue of what Keitaro's destiny might be.

_**The True Keitaro**_

**_Chapter 8:_** **I'm Not Having Wet Dreams**

The training lasted couple more days. Keitaro now was wearing the armor that weighs around 300 kilo grams though it's almost impossible, Keisuke still managed to make Keitaro believe that the armor only weigh 150 kilo grams pushing Keitaro to his edge. Not only Keitaro has to suffer the weight, he was also forbidden to remove it from his body. He was now forced to take a bath by plunging his armor and self in the river. And as if Keitaro's sufferings weren't enough to satisfy Keisuke, Keitaro was also oblige to climb the mountain of Okinawa 5 times and to run 50 laps around it everyday.

Late at every night in between Keisuke's comments of how he was improving and exhaustion he got from the whole day, a questions keeps troubling the somnolent mind of Keitaro. _'It has been indeed two wearisome weeks since that thing that looks like a blue flame talked to me... Not that it was the only weird thing that happened to me since I started training... I also often see some parts of my body glows a bright blue in times of need... I wonder if all of those were product of my weary mind' _Keitaro asked himself for almost a thousand times. He just can't help but be too probing inquisitive about it.

Deep in the night while Keitaro comfortably drift into his peaceful sleep a strange thing happened to him. Keitaro woke up in a total different place where he remembered to be before falling to sleep. The place was amazingly huge for a room, and everything was all too polished. Even the pillars and the roof seemed to be very detailed. Keitaro find it strange when the place looks very familiar to his, even if it was his first time to be there. Keitaro who was starting to be curios stands up and walk around the room stopping by, infront of a huge mirror, he was surprised to see himself clothed with very expensive royal clothes.

"What the heck?! Am I drunk?! Where the hell did I steal these?!" Keitaro who was very clumsy and stupid in a way started freaking out. "Oh, I see my half has already waked up!" a boy wearing some majestic expensive clothes said as he begun to approach Keitaro.

Keitaro tried to look at the face of the noble man infront of him but it was too blurred. He can't think of any explanation to this other than a.) He's drunk and he's having a hang over b.) He's starting to go insane c.) He's already dead and he was in heaven. Before Keitaro could ask any question everything went black again.

"WAIT!!" Keitaro woke up screaming. He was sweating all over and he could almost hear his heart thumping in his chest's container trying to break free. He found himself back again to the place where he remembered before falling asleep.

"Hey you! If you mind some people here are still trying to get some sleep! So if you are over with your wet dreams... Please shut the hell up!" Keisuke angrily screamed at Keitaro before he went back to his sleep again.

"A dream?! Oh yes I was probably just dreaming... There's no way that that can actually happen-... Wait a minute... I am not having a wet dream!!!" Keitaro said in indignity at the snoring Keisuke. Keitaro looked around him only to notice that the sun was just about to rise.

"Well I guess I was up too early at all" Keitaro said as he too falls back to his sleep.

Keitaro and Keisuke continued another week of training only that Keitaro has to deal now with different kinds of weapons such as Bows and arrows, Spears, Iron-balls, Axe, Guns, Shurikens, Chains, and the thing that is curved and will comeback to you if you throw it (I forgot the name of it). In that week he strives to master all of it with not much difficulty. But the only thing that troubled him the most is that he continued to dream the same dream every night.

_'I'm certainly am not gay! I'm not having wet dreams with a man! And I certainly don't know why he called me half! I can't be his wife to call me half! And I never will be!'_ Keitaro fight the thought he has in mind every day, only to grow more question as time pass by.

**_Note:_** I made this chapter to correct my mistakes in the last chapter. One of my reviewers mentioned that Keitaro easily took in everything without much fuss, which is my mistake, and I am thankful for letting me know. So now I am trying to clear the errors that I made. I hope I cleared some of it now. Also I promise to use X2501-sama's suggestion on the next chapter so watch out for Motoko. She'll be back in the upcoming chapter. Please review senpais...


	9. Ending of Torment

_**Written by: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu-sama does. (Goes inside the dark room and peek at Ken-sama who's currently changing his undergarments XD)

_**Note:**_ Sowwie senpais. And thanks for waiting for my update . I don't wanna make this any longer so start with the story XD.

_**The True Keitaro**_

_**Chapter 9:**_ **Ending of the Torment**

Three full weeks of torment Keitaro had gone through. On the third week, Keisuke somehow managed to show discontentment in Keitaro's achievement. Yet, the truth he was besieged in Keitaro's brisk advancement.

But like every other man he could be, Keisuke was wise and well ahead thinker. He knew that any eulogy that he might give Keitaro at this point of time would cause the clumsy man to be too complacent so he'd rather choose to look disgruntled than be very sorry in the end.

It was now the first day of the fourth week. Keitaro grew exhausted more and more everyday. Not literary because of the adding weight in his armor but because his training got more and more impossible to be achieved.

"Today you finished climbing the Okinawa Mountain five times. You also have run fifty laps around the mountain, exactly two hours thirty-five seconds and twenty milliseconds" Keisuke said to Keitaro in a military general tone. "You also have finished jumping 50 trees to trees in three minutes. Plus you completed your weapon training program in straight five full hours" Keisuke continued. "I guess I'll have to give you 3 full minutes to recharge and then we'll start your next training." he said casually as he placed a scowl of discontentment in his face.

"Keisuke-senpai, I have broken by old time records and I have become more flexible, not only that, I have somehow also managed to be less clumsy. But why do I still have not pleased you? Please senpai tell me. Where I have gone wrong" Keitaro quietly said. It was just enough volume to break Keisuke's heart. He knew that Keitaro deserve to know the truth but the reality will surely bring Keitaro to his doom.

"Urashima Keitaro!" Keisuke said as formal as he could muster in a sensei's tone, a girl who happened to pass by flinch at the mentioned name. "I am here to train you to be a better man! I'm not here to tell you false praise to make you feel superior! Remember our true goal before we start and that's were you should just concentrate!" Keisuke said with a hint of strictness and finality in his voice.

"Gomenasai sensei" Keitaro said in the same tone that's almost a whisper. "Enough of the babble. Our practice starts right now. I suppose that you have fully regained your stamina! And I believe you're much more ready now" Keisuke said as he pulls out a wooden katana.

Just that same moment Motoko find herself in an awkward situation. She didn't even know why she have to sneak in the "pervert's business" as she call it. Her body just move by instinct when she heard Keitaro's name. So now she was in the bushes being as great as a spy she can be. _'What's with the armor? Is this a new tactic of his to try to peek in the onsens (hot spring)? I should keep a better look at him' _this areMotoko' thought as she went deeper in the bushes to have a better look at Keitaro.

_'What's with the katana? Is he trying to impersonate me to get closer to the onsens without further fuss? Damn you pervert!' _Motoko angrily thought.

_'Why can't you just be contented with me?... Wait!!!... WTF am I thinking?' _Motoko said indignantly to herself.

_'Well he's kind of cute when he does not wear his eyeglasses... But I can't like him!' _Motoko is getting more confused of her feelings for Keitaro, but she knew that there was something, something else in that feeling. Suddenly her trance in mind was cut short by woods clashing.

Keitaro is standing in a perfect kendo stance while fighting with another man. _'Who is this man? If I am not mistaken his abilities can match my sister's! But my sister is the best in our clan history! Well not after the death of our legendary ancestor! But still nobody can match up against her!' _Motoko's trance was again broken when a loud thud echoed in the ecological environment around them.

Motoko ducked by instinct hoping that someone hasn't noticed her yet. Thinking the sound was caused by someone who has noticed her. After few seconds Motoko mustered enough courage to look at the cause of the sound only to find Keitaro's face in a mud hole. _'This clumsy man is hopeless!'_ Motoko said in as she roll her eyes and give a soft slap on her forehead. Motoko turned her back on them and started walking away as quite as possible.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What was that for senpai? Why did you suddenly tripped met to fall face first in the mud?" Keitaro ask once Keisuke returned to his normal stunts. "BAKA! DIDIN'T I TOLD YOU ALWAYS PRACTICE YOUR SENSES?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DETECT YOUR NOSY FRIEND SPYING ON US?" Keisuke yelled at Keitaro in fume. "Gomenasai senpai" Keitaro said bowing down.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Time skip: after 2 months:**_

"Keitaro it's been a good 3 months spending w/ you. I enjoy training and talking w/ you" Keisuke said with a warm smile across his face. "I have done my part and taught you all my knowledge. You even might have already surpassed me. So from today onwards I am your equal and a comrade no more of a senpai" Keisuke said as he hand out his hand to Keitaro. Keitaro took it as the 2 man shook hands.

"Today I will dispel the weights on you, but put a replacement for it." Keisuke dispel the huge armor Keitaro is wearing but give Keitaro a wrist band an ankle band. To Keitaro's amusement he did not feel any lighter. It's like the wrist and ankle band have the same weight to the huge heavy armor.

"Never remove that band unless needed. If you do remove that I and Motsuhi will disappear in existence forever. I entrust you with that band, that band was the only thing that connects our soul to the place of living. So if you ever remove that we will also be removed from existence"

Keitaro nod in understanding, for he is no more of the clumsy man everyone used to know. He now stood in pride and confidence, his body was lean yet muscular, unlike the bulky body of the weakling weight lifter, his body was more of an athletic type. He was powerful yet flexible, he was strong yet fast. He had mastered all types of weapon anyone could even think of, but his ability exceeds in sword handling. Though physically he have changed at all, and a little bit change in his mind, but still his heart and kind nature haven't changed at all.

His hair has grown long and was spiky in front, at the back his hair was tied in a low ponytail. He was no longer wearing his eye glasses, and his eyes are more fierce looking now. Overall his physical appearances have turned into an every girls' dream man could be. With the bad boy look and the abilities he have, plus his kind and caring nature he will surely surpass even the greatest mega playboy ever or will ever be born.

"Tell me Keisuke, what was my real destiny?" Keitaro said looking in the stars talking to no one in particular in a trance. Keisuke was surprised to Keitaro's question. "I have been dreaming of this world wherein I kept on meeting someone with a blur face. I know that it has connection to my destiny. And I think that I deserve to know it now even if I had to defeat you" Keitaro finished looking straight into Keisuke's eyes with the look of determination.

"Then prove me wrong. Prove me you deserve to know. Prove me now the results of your training" Keisuke smirked at Keitaro. Without warning Keitaro disappeared to where he was once saw standing at.

Keitaro appeared behind Keisuke and pulled out a tonfa (small sword) ready to slice Keisuke in half. Keisuke disappeared, but Keitaro appeared once more at his back. Keisuke pulled out his own tonfa and was waiting for Keitaro's movement at his back. Keitaro thrust the tonfa with a force that can cut a huge boulder in half. Keisuke in instinct clashed his own tonfa to Keitaro's to prevent any damage on him, but with the force Keitaro put in the attack Keisuke was forced in his knees trying to push Keitaro's tonfa away. Keitaro who obviously had the luck in his side was trying to push the sword to Keisuke. Keisuke, knowing he had no chance disappeared making Keitaro's Tonfa collide the ground creating a huge crater on the earth surface.

Keisuke appeared behind Keitaro planning to stab him there, but Keitaro was already at control. A boomerang suddenly hit Keisuke's back making him fall to his knees coughing up little blood. Keitaro turn around facing Keisuke and catching the boomerang with a smirk in his face. "When did you?" was the only noise that comes out of Keisuke. "When you disappeared, at the same time I have thrown it, I have calculated that you will appear at my back and since disappearing needs a lot of concentration you didn't even notice it" Keitaro smiled handing Keisuke a hand to help him stand up. Keisuke accept it and Keitaro pulled him up.

"So, I guess that means I win" Keitaro looked at Keisuke. "Yes you do, but give me one last week to prepare you" Keisuke said. "A week and that's it. No more, no less got it?" Keitaro said looking back at the dark starry night. It had been a pleasant night for both of them as they enjoy the last night in their training camp.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Keisuke was walking in a palace corridors, he turned here and there until he finally reach a huge oak door. He stopped on it's foot as he knelt to one of his knee and bowed down. "My lord, I, General Keisuke was here" was the low voice of Keisuke. The huge oak door opens revealing a man in the shadows sitting in a throne.

"Speak up" was the only reply that came from the man. "My lord, Lord Keitaro had already proven his worth and even surpassed what we are expecting from him. He have greatly changed for the better and I'm afraid that he is growing so fast" Keisuke said to the man while kneeling down. "You may leave now" was the last word that came from the man before the huge oak door closed. Keisuke by instinct stood up still his head bowing down and walk backwards as a sign of respect to the man he have just spoken to.

_**Man in the shadow's POV:**_

Sitting in his huge empty room with no lights, he stares in the empty space thinking about the current happenings. _'You have impressed me my brethren. I'm expecting to meet you soon. Hurry up, be more powerful and meet me at the intersection of our destiny. I'll be waiting for you my brethren' _these were the thoughts running in the man's mind as a faint smile creep across his face in the dark.

_**Note:**_ Hhmmmm……… I have not much to say though XD. Just wanna tell those people who thought that I have abandoned this story that, Whatever happens I'm a man of one word, and I say that I'm gonna finish this story so you people gotta believe me :P XD. Anywayz….. Gomenasai senpais, I have encountered many troubles that is why I was gone for a long time. I wanna inform all of my faithful readers too that I'm gonna update slower this coming months until I finished fixing my problems. Don't you all worry cause I have given all of you my word. I'm gonna finish story no matter what XD.

Ja ne!


End file.
